Mummy and Grissom have gone away
by Catherine Willows-Grissom
Summary: a tiny bit of NS and GC. She broke eye contact and resumed staring straight ahead. He however continued to look at her. There was silence for a few minutes broken only by her sudden cry of, “Gil, look out!”


Hello everyone. I'm back with my second fan fiction. I have absolutely no idea where this fic came from. But I thought I'd post it anyway. Enough of my ramblings. Feedback is much appreciated.

Disclaimer: Can I have them? Pretty please? (In the distance someone yells 'No!') All right, I don't own them. This was written purely for enjoyment.

Mummy and Grissom have gone away

By Catherine Willows-Grissom

The church was full of friends and co-workers. All were there for one purpose. To farewell two dear friends. One, a devoted mother. The other a man, practically married to his work. One of the last to enter the church was a tall blonde girl. Behind her, with his hand placed protectively on her shoulder, was a man that many knew well. As they entered the church heads turned to look at them as made their way to the front of the church. The girl was Lindsey Willows now 11 years old, the man Detective Jim Brass. Ever since the accident in which Catherine and Grissom had been killed Lindsey had been in police protection, whilst it was decided who would become her guardian. 

FLASHBACK

It was a hot, wet night in Las Vegas. The windscreen wipers slapped wetly against the glass. Catherine Willows and Gil Grissom were in the middle of a heated argument on the way back to Catherine's house after going out for dinner with the team.

"What do you want me to do?" Grissom yelled exasperatedly, transferring his gaze from the road to the woman seated beside him.

She remained silent, staring determinedly forward.

"Well?" he asked his tone calmer

She turned to look at him and their eyes locked. He saw past the deep pools of blue to pain she was experiencing inside

"Listen to me Gil" she replied simply, "stop blocking me out"

She broke eye contact and resumed staring straight ahead. He however continued to look at her. There was silence for a few minutes broken only by her sudden cry of, "Gil, look out!"

He swerved violently to avoid the animal that had dashed in front of the car. The car spun and he was unable to regain control before it left the road, and rolled before wrapping around a telephone pole.

Travelling not to far behind in a different vehicle was Warrick Brown, Greg Sanders, Sara and Nick Stokes and Lindsey Willows. Catherine and Grissom had started arguing over dinner and Warrick had thought it wise to take Lindsey with them and let Catherine and Grissom finish their argument and cool off. 

"Oh My God!" Nick exclaimed coming to a screeching halt

They watched in horror as the car that Grissom and Catherine were travelling in rolled and heard the sickening crunch as the car wrapped around a telephone pole.  

"Shit!" was Warrick's response and seconds later he was on his cell phone dialling 9-1-1

Meanwhile Greg was doing everything in his power to keep Lindsey in the car.

The ambulance, fire service and the police had arrived minutes later and tried to reach Catherine and Grissom. They had to be cut from the car and were taken to the hospital. The wait was the hardest thing for any of them. Sara couldn't stay still and began pacing. Two hours passed and Lindsey had fallen asleep sprawled across a row of chairs, her head resting on Warrick's legs. He looked down at her peaceful face and thought about how much she had been through in her short life. She had already lost her father, Eddie. She didn't deserve to lose her mother and the man she looked up to as a dad in her life, Gil Grissom. A doctor approached them a few minutes later.

"Are you the family of Ms Willows and Mr Grissom?" he asked

Sara stopped her pacing, Greg and Nick looked up and Warrick shifted slightly in his seat. Lindsey stirred; murmured "mum" and one of her arms fell to the ground

"It's not good news I'm afraid. We were unable to save Ms Willows. She survived the trip in the ambulance but died in surgery as a result of her injuries. Mr Grissom however was pronounced DOA."

The team sat in stunned silence.

"I'm terribly sorry," the doctor said before walking away.

END FLASHBACK

He (Brass) guided Lindsey to a seat in the front row next to her social worker. He looked around and spotted Warrick and Sara and Nick standing at opposite sides of the church. Ever since the battle for Lindsey's custody had begun he noted that the two groups had been avoiding each other. There were a number of people who wanted custody of Lindsey. Her grandparents, godparents, one of her friend's family, one of her teachers and of course Warrick, as well as Nick and Sara. The remaining CSI's didn't see anyone except each other as competition. When they were talking they would be oddly formal. He had been approached by Sara who had asked him who he thought had the better chance of become Lindsey's guardian. Truthfully he had no idea. He thought it would be her grandparents but it depended on the judge. He sighed and looked at the girl sitting next to him. Straight backed, blonde hair glistening in the sunlight beaming through the windows of the church. She was so much like he mother. Showing no emotion in her face but bottling it up inside her and crying her heart out in to her pillow in the middle of the night when she thought no one was awake. But he heard her. She had lost her father, her mother and then the man who had become a father figure to her. He had been advised by her social worker that while Lindsey was in police custody her routine should not change. So she went to school, only for half days so she wouldn't fall behind in work and continued with her leisure activities. The service finished and Catherine and Grissom were laid to rest. Lindsey stood at the edge of where her mother was buried holding a single red rose in her hand. She stood quietly for a minute, tears streaming silently down her cheeks before throwing the rose in to the hole to rest on top of the coffin. She moved to the next hole holding Grissom's coffin in to which she threw in a honey coloured rose. Her final farewell.

_About 1 week later…(the court case)_

Lindsey sat at the back of the courtroom looking at the proceedings but it was obvious her mind was elsewhere. Who would she be living with? She sat upright when she heard the final decision.

"The new guardian of Lindsey Willows is Mr and Mrs Beck, parents of Ms Willows"

The gavel was brought down and Lindsey sat stunned her mind screaming, '_No I don't want to go to Seattle. I hardly know these people!'. _The woman grabbed Lindsey's arm with a, "Come on Lindsey dear," and she was dragged from the room. As she sat in the plane 2 hours later tears began to fall down her cheeks, '_I didn't even get to say goodbye'._

2 years passed and Lindsey didn't hear back from Warrick, Nick and Sara in the numerous letters, emails and phone calls she made. In the end she gave up.

_About 10 years later…(a horse show just outside Las Vegas)_

_"_And here come the first riders over the crest", said the announcer commentating for the finials of cross country, "battling for first we have Ellen Taylor and Sophia Stokes."

For the crowd in the stands this was nerve wracking. Sara and Nick Stokes stood up and began to cheer on their 10-year-old daughter, while Warrick sat staring at an older rider. She looked about 20 years old and oddly familiar.   

"And coming across the finish line we have Sophia Stokes riding Jewel closely followed by Ellen Taylor riding Princess"

Sara, Nick and Warrick ran out of the stands to congratulate her. By this time the rest of the riders had come home and Sophia went up the collect her ribbon. 

"Ok you ready to go home Soph?" Nick asked

"Can we watch the advanced jumping please Daddy? Please?"

Sara laughed at her daughter's antics "Please Daddy, please?" she joined in

"All right."

Sophia ran off to cool of her horse and came back in time to see the third competitor, Lindsey Beck. Sophia watched mesmerised at the look of concentration on the rider's face. She rounded the corner to face the last jump. As Lindsey was lining up for the final jump she glanced up into the stands and her eyes locked with a man who had been watching her earlier. A memory stirred in the back of her mind. She ignored it and prepared the last jump. She prepared for the take off but at the last minute her horse refused. She went over the jump and landed in a heap on the ground. A great, "Oh!" went up from the crowd as show officials entered the ring. Two tried to catch her horse while three went to make sure she was ok. After a minute one of the officials shouted, "Call and ambulance!"  

Sara was standing anxiously, "This is why I don't like you riding Sophia. It's dangerous"

Her daughter retorted, "That's why I don't like you being a CSI Mum. It's dangerous"

The ambulance arrived and Lindsey's helmet was removed revealing long blonde hair. Suddenly Warrick remembered. "Nick, it's our Lindsey. Catherine's Lindsey!"

Nick looked closely at the girl, "It is! Sara it's Lindsey"

_Later that day…(at a Las Vegas hospital)_

Lindsey was sitting up in her bed at the hospital. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Hey" the man said

"Hi" Lindsey replied, "Do I know you?"

"I'm Warrick Brown. I was a friend of your mum's"

"Warrick?" she said tears beginning to fall down her cheeks

He crossed the room quickly opening his arms. She fell into them sobbing, "I thought I'd never see you again. I never got to say goodbye"

He gently let go of her and walked to the door, "No don't go. Don't leave me," she sobbed

"I'm not. Just wait a minute"

He returned a minute later with Nick, Sara, Greg, Brass and Sophia. All of them entered and stood around the bed in a many-armed hug. 

'_One big family again'_ Warrick thought as tears fell silently down his cheeks. Tears of sorrow for Cath and Griss. Tears of joy for finding Lindsey. And tears of happiness that they were once again together.

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please press the adorable purple/blue button and review.


End file.
